Moi, lui et…un placard
by Emeraude-chan
Summary: JPLE OS Récapitulons la situation, Potter me traîne dans un placard, on se dispute ou plutôt je m’énerve toute seule, il me donne mon premier et magnifique baiser, il sourit et… SE CASSE ! Vous ne trouvez pas que quelque chose cloche dans l’histoire ?


Coucou !

Voici mon deuxième one-short LE/JP ! Après "C'était un matin blanc" qui a beaucoup plu (j'en reviens toujours pas d'ailleurs) voici un deuxième mais assez différent du premier. Déjà le style d'écriture mais aussi que c'est un gros délire. Mais je le trouvais mignon en soit. Donc, vous ne trouverez rien d'aussi mélancolique or perso, je le trouve assez drôle ! Comme j'ai un sens de l'humour tordu... Mais bon, lisez et voyez ;)

Bonne lecture.

EDIT 27.08.09: Suite à une relecture je me suis rendue compte qu'il manquait étrangement des mots (ce qui n'était pas le cas à l'origine), donc, j'ai updaté la fic pour qu'il n'y ait plus de problème de ce genre. Et j'ai essayé de corriger les fautes qui restaient (mais je ne promais rien vu que c'est pas toujours facile de trouver les erreurs à la relecture!)

**_Moi, lui et…un placard. _**

J'en ai marre. Je vous jure que j'en peux plus. On a trop de devoirs en ce moment, c'est pas possible de tenir le rythme. Quoique j'y arrive oui. Parce que les études, c'est important surtout quand on vient du côté moldu. Mais tout de même…

Moi c'est Lily Evans, 16ans, septième année, Griffondor.

Je viens de terminer mon cours de Sortilèges et je suis épuisée. J'ai hâte de retrouver l'amour de ma vie! Le seul et l'unique. Celui pour lequel je ferais n'importe quoi!

De qui je parle?

Ben, de mon lit bien sûr! Vous pensiez à qui? Ne faite pas ce regard innocent ça ne prend pas!

Qui a osé dire que le nom fatal? Qui a OSE prononcer le nom de James Potter?

Le jour où je l'appellerais «Amour de ma vie», Sirius sera nommé le type le plus moche de la terre.

Cet idiot descendant du roi de imbécile venu tout droit des flammes de l'enfer pour me dérouter du droit chemin… Comment ça je dramatise? Mais c'est on ne peut plus vrai! Ce type n'est qu'une andouille qui essaye de sortir avec moi pour avoir l'honneur de m'avoir dévierger. J'avoue qu'il s'est calmé depuis le début de l'année mais je parie que c'est une nouvelle ruse pour me faire flancher. Or, ça ne se passera pas comment ça ! Je le jure sur la tête de mon ours en peluche rose !

Je marche vers la tour des Griffondors, un tas de livres et des parchemins dans mes bras. Mon dieu, je suis en retard! Ma meilleure amie, Jade, secrètement dingue Sirius Black, voulait que je l'aide en Métamorphose. Ca y est, je vais mourir étouffée par ses chaussettes, si c'est pas triste comme sort.

J'accélère le pas en pensant à un petit mensonge «Made in Lily Evans». Alors, je pourrais lui dire que Monsieur Flitwick est tombé de sa pille de livre et a eu le nez écrasé ainsi, en tant que préfète en chef, j'ai dû l'accompagner à l'infirmerie où Madame Pomfresh...

Tiens! Y a deux bras qui encerclent ma taille. Hé hé!

…

-Kyaaaamrphf

Une main se pose rapidement sur ma bouche pour éviter que mon hurlement se prolonge. Mes livres et parchemins tombent par terre. Je sens qu'on me tire vers l'arrière. Au secours, les extraterrestres m'enlèvent pour utiliser mon intelligence pour conquérir la terre! Non, je ne délire pas. Vous êtes juste trop bêtes pour admettre la vérité.

Enfin, on relâche la prise et je peux me libérer. Je suis dans un placard, encerclée par deux bras dont le propriétaire se trouve derrière moi. Je hurle tout de suite en m'agitant pour me libérer de la prise de l'inconnu :

-Lâchez-moi espèce d'extraterrestre! Je ne vous laisserais pas pratiquer des expériences sur mon cerveau!

-Lily?

Je me figeais. Cette voix… Par tous les saints et tous les démons du septième ciel!

POTTER!

Je fis volte-face et me retrouvais nez à nez avec un beau brun aux yeux bleus. Dites, je rêve ou j'ai pensé «beau»…? Heum … Retirer ce petit adjectif s'il vous plait. Je tiens à ma réputation de Sainte Nitouche non mais! Bref, je disais donc que je suis nez à nez avec ce crétin de Potter. Et quand je dis nez à nez c'est VRAIMENT nez à nez… Il a les deux mains chacune d'un côté de ma tête qui doit ressembler à une tomate. Heureusement, il n'y a pas assez de lumière pour qu'il s'en rende compte.

J'essaye d'articuler quelque chose mais le son qui sort de ma bouche ressemble plus à un mélange entre le croassement d'une grenouille et l'aboiement d'un chien. Potter me fait un sourire malicieux et se colle encore plus à moi. Je peux presque sentir ses muscles contre mon corps. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait chaud, hein,dans les placards?

-Alors Evans, tu as perdu ta langue? me fait-il avec son sourire spécial drague. Tiens, ça faisait un moment qu'il ne m'avait pas souri comme ça. Non pas que ça m'ais manqué, détrompez-vous.

Je me rends compte que je le fixe depuis au moins dix secondes. Allez, je dois répliquer.

-Et toi Potter? Tu as perdu ton cerveau? je réponds avec un super sourire narquois. Yes! Un point pour moi.

-Non, j'ai perdu mon cœur, et c'est toi qui l'a pris, me fait-il avec un sourire, non pas dragueur, mais timide et sincère.

Où est passé l'air qui est censé être dans ce placard? À l'aide, j'arrive plus à respirer! Il faut que je me reprenne.

-Potter, cesse tes idioties et dis-moi ce que je fous dans un PLACARD collée à TOI?

Il semble un peu blessé mais se reprend rapidement et me répond:

-Pourquoi, cette position te dérange? J'en connais une beaucoup plus confortable, suffit que tu t'approches un peu plus.

Comme ça que je m'approche _un peu plus_? Il y a à peine trois millimètres qui nous sépare. Et encore! Je suis généreuse. Il fait vraiment chaud ici. Il faudra que j'en parle au directeur, Monsieur Dumbledore pour installer des ventilateurs dans les placards ou bien un sort quelconque car il doit sûrement faire au-dessus de trente-cinq degrés.

-Respire, Evans… Souffle… me fait-il avec un doux sourire.

Je lâche un long soupire et je réplique d'une voix dure quoique légèrement perturbée:

-Je respire déjà Potter, mais je pense que ça ne va pas durer longtemps pour toi car j'ai une soudaine envie de t'étrangler.

-Et moi de t'enlacer.

-… Hqmofuri?

-Pardon, demande-t-il en haussant un sourcil interrogatif.

-Quoi? je répète dans une langue plus compréhensive pour tout le monde.

-J'ai dit que j'ai envie de t'enlacer. Et même plus, me fait-il avec un clin d'œil.

Je vais mourir asphyxiée, je le sens. Finalement, j'aurais vivement préféré un enlèvement extraterrestre plutôt que d'être coincée ici contre Potter.

-Va te faire enlacer par le calamar géant.

Je sais, la réplique n'est pas très intelligente. D'accord, elle est idiote. Bon, okay, elle est compétemment nulle! Mettez-vous deux secondes à ma place. J'ai le plus beau mec de Poudlard collé contre moi, qui insinue des choses pas très catholique et je suis coincée ici, dans ce stupide placard et vous voulez que _je réfléchisse_?

-J'avoue que le calamar est plus sexy que toi mais je n'aime pas nager, réplique Potter.

Comment ça? Le calamar est plus attirant que moi? Alors là s'en est trop! J'accepte encore qu'il me drague mais qu'il ose me dire que le calamar est plus attirant que moi, je ne supporte pas! Moi? Vexée? Non mais, vous m'avez bien regardée ?

-Potter, pousse-toi et laisse-moi sortir. Trouve-toi une autre poufiasse pour satisfaire tes envies perverses.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu fais de mes envies amoureuses? me demande-t-il en inclinant légèrement la tête sur le côte, d'un air penaud.

Ô! Mais je te connais mon petit Potty! Je ne me laisserais pas avoir. Il a toujours son petit sourire fixé aux lèvres.

-Écoute, je lui dis sèchement, j'en ai marre de tes dragues idiotes. Marre que tu me considères comme un défi personnel. Marre que tu veuilles jouer avec moi. Marre que tu me considères comme une de tes idiotes fanes. Marre que tu veuilles m'avoir dans ton lit. Marre que tu me colles. Marre que tu me…

Le dernier mot finit mort sur sa bouche posée sur la mienne. Par Merlin, il a des lèvres douces et chaudes. Il caresse et mordille les miennes avec une tendresse que je n'ai jamais ressentie. Je suis au septième ciel, partout il y a des anges avec la tête de Potter et des petits cupidons en couche culotte qui flottent dans l'air. Doucement, il encercle ma taille et me serre contre lui tout en continuant de jouer avec ma lèvre inférieur. Oh, putain, que c'est bon. Je mets autour de son cou et commence à lui répondre.

Mais avant même d'avoir approfondi le baiser, James se sépare de moi. Oui maintenant c'est James et taisez-vous si vous voulez savoir la suite. Voilà qui est mieux.

Ses lèvres atteignent mon cou et il me fait un suçon. Ce salaud relève la tête et me regarde avec un grand sourire.

-Ferme la bouche ma belle. Tu ressembles à un poisson.

Je ne savais même pas que j'avais ouverte la bouche et je m'empresse de la refermer. James se penche vers moi et effleure mes lèvres sans vraiment les embrasser. Pourquoi est-ce que je frissonne alors qu'il fait tellement chaud ici? Ca ne va vraiment pas. Quand tout ceci sera terminé, je devrais aller voir Madame Pomfresh.

Les lèvres de ce petit Maraudeur forment un dernier sourire et…

Et il sort du placard…

Attendez, je n'ai pas tout suivi. Récapitulons la situation, Potter me traîne dans un placard, on se dispute ou plutôt je m'énerve toute seule, il me donne mon premier et magnifique baiser, il sourit et… SE CASSE! Vous ne trouvez pas que quelque chose cloche dans l'histoire?

J'effleure mes lèvres de mes doigts. C'est difficile de l'admettre mais pendant un moment, il m'a semblé que j'étais au paradis. Pourquoi est-il parti? Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû manger autant de soupe à l'ail… Ça m'a sûrement donné une mauvaise haleine! Non, ce n'est pas possible. Jade – qui est sang pure mais adore les objets moldus – m'a donné un chewingum à la menthe après le dîner.

Mais pourquoi est-il parti? Je soupire, sors de ce stupide placard, ramasse mes notes et repart vers la Tour des Griffondors.

À peine ais-je mis les pieds dans mon dortoir que Jade commence un énorme discours en me sautant dessus. J'ai pris soin de cacher mon suçon avec les mèches de mes longs cheveux. Jade, c'est une jolie fille. Elle a un physique parfait et est mince contrairement à moi qui aie de légères rondeurs. Ses cheveux courts et noirs avec des mèches rouges encadrent son joli minois. Si elle n'était pas aussi excentrique et folle, elle attirerait bien des regards.

-Lily! Bon sang, où étais-tu passée? Tu m'avais promis de m'aider pour le devoir de Métamorphose.

J'hoche vaguement la tête. Je n'ai pas trop le cœur à ça.

-Le mien est sur le bureau, tu n'as qu'à le copier en changeant un peu.

Jade écarquille les yeux de surprise et me regarde comme si elle voyait un hibou danser la samba.

-Mais tu ne prêtes jamais tes devoirs!

-Il faut bien que ça change un jour, je marmonne en m'allongeant sur mon lit.

Le souvenir de l'échange que j'ai eu avec Potter ne me quitte pas.

Jade s'assit à côté de moi sur mon lit.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Lils?

D'une voix nouée par l'émotion, je réussis à lui répondre en langage normal et non en ma langue d'animaux.

-Rien du tout…

-Tu ne veux pas en parler,c'est ça?

Je hoche la tête vigoureusement.

-Bien, elle me sourit, comme tu voudras. Et merci pour ton devoir! J'espère bien qu'un certain Maraudeur brun aux yeux bleus te perturbera plus souvent! C'est très enrichissant pour moi.

Je manque de m'étouffer avec ma propre salive. Mais comment elle a su? Je lui jette un regard méfiant alors qu'elle s'en va en dansant et chantant vers la salle commune. Cette fille est décidément trèèèèèèès louche…

Je réfléchis à tout ce qui est arrivé dans ce stupide placard. Comment réagira ce stupide et arrogant Potter demain? Et si jamais je m'évanouies!

Pourquoi l'ais-je laissé m'embrasser? Mais c'était si doux! Dire qu'un nombre incalculable de filles idiotes de Poudlard aurait voulu être à ma place. Seulement moi je ne suis pas une idiote! … N'est-ce pas?

-Je suis une idiote, je dis tout haut.

Comment ais-je pu descendre aussi bas? Je touche le fond là. Que vais-je faire demain?

Quelques heures plus tard, je m'endormis dans un sommeil peuplé de rêves contenant un placard, un certain Griffondor ainsi que des baisers drôlement sensuels.

**OoOoOoO**

Un bruit sonore m'arrache à la douce étreinte de Potter et je me réveille, l'esprit embrumé. J'éteins ce stupide réveil. Rah ! Aujourd'hui, je vais voir Potter. Je vais mourir, je le sens. Je ne veux pas aller en cours. Nan! Je gémis et me rallonge pour me relever deux minutes plus tard. Je prends une douche chaude et presque inconsciemment, mes doigts touchent la marque laissée par James. Je rougis toute seule dans ma douche. Pff, je suis ridicule.

Je sors et regarde l'heure tout en attachant mes longs cheveux en une haute queue de cheval. J'ai manqué le p'tit déjeuner. Tant pis. Je prends mes notes pour Histoire de la magie et me dirige vers la classe. À ma grande surprise, les Maraudeurs sont déjà là. Et si Potter leur avait dit qu'il a réussi à m'embrasser? Ils se moqueraient tous de moi, à part Remus bien sûre. Un nœud d'angoisse se noue au niveau de mon ventre. J'avance timidement et Sirius a tôt fait de me remarquer.

-Tiens, Hello Evans!

J'incline la tête et murmure un vague «Bonjour.»

-Bonjour Lily, me dit Remus avec un grand sourire.

Ensuite vient le tour de Peter.

-Salut Evans.

-Bonjour à tous les deux.

Je tourne doucement la tête vers James. Il me fixe depuis tout à l'heure. En signe de bonjour, il incline légèrement la tête avec un sourire poli comme il le faisait toujours depuis le début de l'année. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je suis déçue. Il fait comme si rien ne s'était passé…

Pendant le cours de deux heures, j'essaye de me concentrer sur ce que raconte le professeur mais je sais pas, mon esprit est attiré vers le mur de droite. Je sais pas si vous avez remarqué mais les briques sont très intéressante. Qu'est-ce que vous dîtes? Que Potter est assis, collé au mur de droite? Oh, mais je n'avais pas remarqué! Ne me regardez pas comme ça, je vous jure!

En parlant de Potter, vous savez, c'est étrange. Il me regarde à peine! D'habitude il me fixe comme si je me promenais avec un panneau «Ici Sorcière timbrée, regardez-moi et vos vœux seront exaucés!» Mais là: RIEN! Vous y comprenez quelque chose, vous?

Peut-être qu'il a eu ce qu'il voulait, et que je l'intéresse plus. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai une douleur à la poitrine… Je savais que la soupe à l'ail, c'est mauvais pour moi! Pourquoi vous me regardez comme si j'étais une imbécile?

Le cours se termine et j'ai pris toutes les notes importantes possibles tout en guettant un regard de… je veux dire tout en observant ce vieux mur, témoin du passé. En sortant, je croise Potter qui parle avec une pétasse brune appelée Milly. Elle lui sort une vanne – sûrement un truc débile, en la connaissant – et il éclate de rire.

Tout à coup, je crois que j'irais bien chercher une corde… Mais non, pas pour me pendre! Pour pendre cette salope! Je vais la tuer! Pourquoi? Vous avez vu comment elle se maquille! Un humain normal ne peut supporter une telle vue!

…

Quoi?

…

Me regardez pas comme ça, vous me faites peur!

Je me dirige d'un pas enragé vers la tour des Griffondors pour déposez mes notes, quand je passe à côté du placard.

Je m'arrête et le regarde. J'ai soudainement envie d'y aller, Merlin seul sait pourquoi. Non, non, détrompez-vous, je n'espère pas y retrouver Potter. Je veux vérifier si la température est normale! Oui c'est ça!

J'ouvre doucement la porte et la referme derrière moi. Il faut tout aussi sombre qu'hier. Mes yeux s'habituent doucement à la pénombre.

-C'est bizarre, il faisait plus chaud hier, je murmure toute seule.

Je sens une main qui me caresse doucement le dos. J'aurais juré que la température était plus chaude hier. Tout ceci n'est pas net.

Attendez une seconde…

Rembobinage

…Je sens une main qui me caresse doucement le dos…

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

Tout à coup, quelqu'un me retourne et je me retrouve face à face avec mon extraterrestre préféré.

-Potter! Mais tu te rends compte que tu m'as foutu une sale frousse! T'es pas net toi!

Alors que je laisse mon pauvre petit cœur reprendre son rythme normal, Potter se marre comme une baleine!

-J'ai failli mourir d'une attaque et toi, tu rigoles? je lui demande, scandalisée.

Il se calme et me regarde avec un sourire amusé.

-Mais je te laisserais pas mourir aussi facilement Evans… me susurre-t-il.

Ca devient dangereux, changeons de sujet!

-Explique-moi ce que tu fais ici alors qu'il y a dix minutes, tu pouffais de rire aux conneries de Milly.

Oups, j'aurais pas du dire ça. Potter me fait son sourire de prédateur et se rapproche encore. Voilà que la température augmente à nouveau! Ce placard a un sérieux problème.

-Tu as remarqué? Cela veut dire que quelqu'un me regardait.

Je détourne la tête, gênée. Or, ce sal profiteur m'embrasse le cou! Pas que je m'en plaigne vraiment mais tout de même.

-Potter, qu'est-ce que tu fais là.

-Je t'embrasse ma chérie.

Raaah! Ca devient trop bizarre pour moi!

-Je te pris de m'expliquer ce qui se passe dans ce stupide placard à la température changeante depuis hier car mon pauvre cerveau a du mal à suivre.

Potter me regarde, perplexe, hausse les épaules et réponds comme si c'était naturel.

-On se retrouve pour s'embrasser tiens!

On a atteint la troisième dimension.

-Premièrement, on ne se retrouve pas, tu m'as entraînée ici!

-C'est pas vrai! se défend Potter. Aujourd'hui, tu es venue toute seule.

-Je voulais vérifier le problème de température qu'a ce placard, je lui réponds avec un sérieux incroyable.

On se fixe pendant vingt bonnes secondes et… suspense! Il éclate de rire. Oui je sais, qu'est-ce que ça vient faire là? Je me pose la même question figurez-vous!

-Ah là là! Lily, ça ne t'est jamais venu à l'esprit que c'était toi qui changeait de température en ma présence?

Bien sûre que ça m'est venu à l'esprit mon chou, sauf que je suis trop fière pour l'admettre.

-Ne prend pas tes rêves pour des réalités. Il n'y aura jamais rien entre nous.

James, qui approchait ses lèvres des miennes, s'arrêta brutalement et me fixa avec un regard peiné.

-Tu…Alors… Tout ça… Ce n'était rien pour toi? Tu ne ressens rien quand je t'embrasse? Tu… ne m'aimes pas…?

Pourquoi ais-je l'impression de suffoquée? J'ai tellement mal à la poitrine! C'est décidé, j'arrête la soupe à l'ail!

-…Non Potter. Je te suis autant indifférente que Rogue l'est envers les shampoings.

Il me regarde, la bouche entrouverte.

-Mais…Pourtant…

Il soupire et s'écarte.

-J'ai dû me faire des idées… Je suis désolé…

Et il s'en va. Je sens comme un immense vide en moi. Il me manque quelque chose… Comment ais-je pu être aussi bête? J'ai faim évidemment!

… Cessez ses regards méchants enfin! Ca m'effraie…

-Coucou Lils! me dit Jade en s'asseyant à côté de moi. Devine ce que j'ai trouvé!

Elle me montre des chips avec un air de victoire dans les yeux.

-Des chips…

-Oui! Ma cousine me les envoie! C'est délicieux, ces crips!

-Chips.

-Oui bon,ça n'a pas d'importance.

Et au lieu de manger comme tout le monde la soupe au potiron et le rôti accompagné de purée de pomme de terre, elle dévore un paquet de chips. Quant à moi, je joue mollement avec ma purée qui ressemble plus à un champ de bataille. Tout ce qui s'est passé avec Potter m'occupe l'esprit.

-Ca va Lils?

Jade me fixe sérieusement mais tout est gâché par sa bouche parsemée de miettes de chips.

-Tout va bien…

Soudain, elle m'attrape par la main et me traîne jusqu'au parc sans écouter mes protestations. On s'assit en dessous d'un saule et elle me demande de tout lui raconter. Je le fais…

À la fin de mon histoire, j'attends patiemment ses cris outrés dû à mon comportement mais à ma grande surprise elle saute de joie et exécute une danse bizarre. Les quelques élèves dehors la regardent avec surprise.

-C'est génial! dit-elle en revenant s'asseoir à côté de moi. Mais pourquoi ne lui as-tu pas dit que tu l'aimes?

-Je ne l'aime pas! Il y a que les imbéciles de cette école qui l'adore.

Jade me fixe d'un air entendu.

-Par Merlin! Je suis une imbécile! je soupire en cachant ma tête dans mes genoux. Ca commence à devenir officiel, si même Jade est au courant que je suis stupide.

-Voilà qui est mieux… me dit-elle.

Je lui jette un regard noir digne de Voldemort. Vous vous souvenez hier, je vous ai dit qu'on touchait le fond? Oubliez ça! On touche le fond du fond cest-à-dire qu'on arrive presque au noyau de la terre.

-Tu devrais lui dire tu sais…

-Comment veux-tu que je le fasse?

Et là! Miracle! Une superbe idée me vient à l'esprit! Tiens toi bien Potter! Lily Evans arrive!

**OoOoOoO**

Hé hé! Il fait sombre hein? Je sais, vous vous demandez où nous sommes! Et bien mes chers amis, je suis dans mon placard fétiche. La porte est légèrement entrebâillée et j'attends de voir mon petit Maraudeur passer.

Soudain, j'entends des rires idiots et aigus. Voilà Milly qui passe accompagné de MON Jamesie! Elle rigole comme une idiote alors qu'il la suit, légèrement en arrière. Je vais la tuer! Il faut absolument que je sauve cet idiot des griffes manucurées et vernies de cette peste. Discrètement, j'attrape la main de James et l'attire à l'intérieur du placard. Milly continue la route sans s'apercevoir de la disparition de son interlocuteur. James me fixe avec un regard étonné

-Ev…?

Je lui laisse à peine le temps de parler et attrape férocement ses lèvres. Qu'est-ce qu'elles m'ont manquée! D'abord surpris, James répond vite à mon baiser qu'il approfondit. Nos langues se caressent, se découvrent et me voici de retour au septième ciel auprès de mes anges à la tête de James, après avoir fait un long voyage dans le noyau de la terre. Je caresse ses cheveux déjà emmêlés et lui me serra contre lui en mettant ses mains autour de ma taille. Sa main remonte doucement le long de mon dos et il détache ma queue de cheval, libérant des centaines de vagues rousses. Il prend plaisir à y fourrer sa main et les caresser. À bout de souffle, nous nous séparons et il me fixe avec un air surpris.

-Je… Tu… Waou!

C'est très compréhensible n'est-ce pas? Je me disais aussi.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris tout à coup? Je croyais que je te laissais indifférente.

-T'es bête Potter!

-Quel est le rapport?

-Le rapport est que tu es tellement bête que tu n'as pas remarqué que j'avais adoré nos échanges!

-Excuse-moi mais c'est toi qui es bête! Si tu avais aimé, tu aurais dû me le dire.

-Mets-toi à ma place deux secondes! Tu me traînes dans un placard, tu m'embrasses et le lendemain, tu fais comme si rien ne s'était passé et en plus de ça, tu traînes avec cette poufiasse de Milly.

James me regarde, les yeux pétillants de bonheur.

-Jalouse Evans?

-Plus que n'importe qui, Potter! Tu es ma propriété privée et il est hors de question que tu amènes quelque d'autre dans ce stupide placard.

Il rigole est me serre contre lui.

-Je t'aime.

Ses mots me calment tout de suite… Merlin ça faisait si longtemps qu'il me l'avait plus dit!

-Ca me tue de te dire ça mais ça m'avait manqué.

James sourit et on commence de nouveau à s'embrasser quand…

-Je te l'avais dit Cornedrue, ce placard est le meilleur endroit pour se bécoter! Mais je pensais pas que ce serait une petite rousse que tu amènerais là.

-Sirius, je crois que tu déranges là.

-Mais non Remus! Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça?

-Ils étaient en train de s'embrasser!

-Et alors, Peter? Maintenant qu'ils sont _enfin _ensembles, ils auront tout le temps de nous concocter des minis Cornedrue.

-Sirius, je pense que tu devrais te taire… On avait dit qu'on serait discret.

-Mais Jade chérie, je suis _très_ discret.

-Black…Déguerpis avant que je t'attrape!

Le dit Black ainsi que tout le petit groupe s'en va au pas de course. Je me retourne vers James en fermant à nouveau la porte de notre petit refuge et il me regarde avec un sourire moitié timide et moitié malicieux. :

-Alors, où en étions-nous?

**FIN**

* * *

Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en dîtes ? Une p'tite review pour me le dire ! Négative ou possitve, aucun problème !

Bisous !

Emeraude-chan.


End file.
